Fireheart Generations The Movie feat. Yasai Detective Agency and Alter Riders: Unpredictable Apocalpyse
Fireheart Generation The Movie feat. Yasai Detective Agency and Alter-Riders: Unpredictable Apocalpyse (劇場版ファイアハートジェネレーションズｆｅａｔ．野菜探偵事務所アンドアルターライダー：アンプリディクタブアポカリプス Gekijōban Faiāhāto Jenerēshonzu ficharingu Yasai Tantei Jimusho ando Arutā-Raidā: Anpuridikutabu apokaripusu) is the __th movie adaptation of the Heartful Flame Series, adapting the "Dark Apocalypse Arc" and serving as the finale to not only Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 1, but to Generation 1 of the Tamashii-verse. It is also a small crossover with the Yasai Detective Series and the Project Riders Series, mostly with the latter. It is the third installment of the Heroes Generation film series. During one of their battles, the NEW Fireheart encounters a Selena from the apocalyptic future, who arrived in the present day to warn her past self about a new threat that will bring the world's downfall. Heaving learned about this, NEW Fireheart have no choice but to fight against this threat. In the midst of battle, the Yasai Detective Agency and the Alter-Riders, including Tsubasa, and the Saru Photoshop Studio Crew also join the fray. The fate of the future now lies in the hand of the past as the ultimate battle between good and evil ensues...... Movie Summary to be added.... Songs *Kibō no Hana *High Powered *Wake up *SAMURAI STRONG STYLE ~FINALE~ (end-credit song) End Credits to be added... Character Appearences (note: bold indicate those with a major role; underlines indicate first appearance) 'NEW Fireheart:' *'Selena' (main character) *'Berry Blossom' *'Wendy' *'Dasher' *'Sweet Caramel' *'Moon' *'Melissa-2' *'Spiritchi' *'Friendtchi' *'Nega Spiritchi' *'Nega Friendtchi' *'Melissa' *'Chihiro' *'Chamametchi' *'Hapihapitchi' *'Kizunatchi' *'Kiramotchi' *'Imotchi' *'Kikitchi' *'Shigurehimetchi' *'Pound Cake' *'Pumpkin Cake' *'Blueberry "Ellie" Cake' *'Freezy the Gerbil' *'FireBotamon' *'Kenny Doofenshmirtz' *'Nikki' *'Roberto Flynn' *'Elizabeth "Vivi" Fletcher' *'Starritchi' (main character) *'Richard Fletcher' *'Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher' *'Marinda Doofensmirtz' *'Kurata Kumota/Kamen Rider Spider' *'Bones' *'Goldenweekthi' *'Toru Toru Sakura' *'Mezaru' *'Daneris' *'Snowdrop' *'Grace' *'Cynthia' *'Scraps' *'Orihime Keiichi' *'Mayoi Nagato' *'Scat' *'Decoratchi' Yasai Detective Agency *'Chespin' *'Amy' *'Fennekin' *'Froakie' *'Robert Buckingham' *Rebecca *Needles *Elastic Boy *Nitro the Shuttle-Plane Transformer *'Litwick' *Reed Rickey *'Kizunaga Yamato' *'Revoc' *'Helioptile' *'Espurr' *'Pancham' *'Whimsicott' *'Eric McXavier' *'Audino' *'Chelsea/The Grim Reaper' *'Vivillon' *'Kinononsuke' *'Phione' *Victini *'Butterflight' *'Kevin' *'Mawile' *'Bunnelby' *'Floette' *'Chuck' 'Project Rider Series Characters:' 'Saru Photoshop Studio Crew' *'Tsubasa/Decade Alter-Rider' *'Katsumi/Kiva-la Alter-Rider' *'Kiva-la' *'Kosuke/Kuuga Alter-Rider' *'Raiki/Diend Alter-Rider' 'Other Rider Warriors' *'Koichi/Agito Alter-Rider ' *'Kenji/Ryuki Alter-Rider' *'Kagami/Faiz Alter-Rider' *'Kazami/Blade Alter-Rider' *'Asami/Hibiki Alter-Rider' *'Koji/Kabuto Alter-Rider' *'Kotaro and Momotaros (MR Series)/Den-O Alter-Rider' *'Hotaru/Kiva Alter-Rider' 'Original Fireheart Team:' *'Katie' *'Milly' *'Apple Bloom' *'Scootaloo ' *'Sweetie Belle' *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Buford van Stomm *Baljeet *Candace Flynn *Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger Hirano *Holly *Emily Kinney *Emily Kinney-2 *Nyx *Zoey *O.W.C.A. Trio **Perry the Platypus **Kiki the Fox **Larry the Hamster *Digimon Universe **Time-mon **BlackAgumon *Engine Trio **Engine Wormbuggy **Engine Cheetahdozer **Engine Jetbee *Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel *Donny *Suujo *Ni Hao Kai-Lan Universe **Kai-Lan **Rintoo **Tolee **HoHo **LuLu *Blue's Clues Universe **Shovel **Pail *2nd Ponyville **Apple Bloom-2 **Scootaloo-2 **Sweetie Belle-2 *Nemo *Tamagotchi! Universe **Mametchi **Memetchi **Kuchipatchi **Makiko **Kuromametchi **Flowertchi **Watawatatchi **Lovelitchi **Melodytchi **Moriritchi **Doremitchi **Sopratchi **Telelin **Pashalin **Yumecantchi **Himespetchi **Yumemitchi **Kiraritchi **Naitotchi **Furifuritchi **Jurietchi **Majokkotchi *Dark Characters **Dark Rintoo **Negative Kai-Lan **Negative Chamametchi **Negative Melodytchi *Anti-Characters **Anti-Robotboy **Anti-Robotgirl *Fanon Character Trio **Juliette Bousquet **Goldfish Darkskull **Emma Kingsleigh *Isabelle Garcio-Shapira *Pokemon Universe **Gothita **Deerling *Sabrina *K *Daisee 'M-Teams' *'MPS (M-Pirates)' **'Captain Greatness' **'Rig' **'Jenny Orion Kamiyo' **'Tedden' **'Nezumi' **'Zen Hikari' *MTS (M-Teams) **Teddiursa **Pikachu **Pachirisu **Buneary **Phanpy **Aipom **Buizel **Shaymin **Manaphy **Jirachi **Torchic **Mudkip **Oddish **Doraemon (M-Series) **Rent **Chicken Little (M-Series) **World of Ni Hao Kai-Lan ***Kai-Lan (M-Series) ***Rintoo (M-Series) ***HoHo (M-Series) ***Tolee (M-Series) ***LuLu (M-Series) **Twinpower **Riz/Claw Rider **Diursa **World of Robotboy ***Robotboy (M-Series) ***Robotgirl (M-Series) ***Tommy Turnbull (M-Series) ***Gus Turner (M-Series) ***Lola MBola (M-Series) **Patamon (M-Series) **Gatomon (M-Series) **World of Blue's Clues ***Shovel (M-Series) ***Pail (M-Series) ***Sidetable Drawer (M-Series) ***Tickety Tock (M-Series) **Anti-Characters (M-Series) ***Anti-Rent ***Anti-Robotboy (M-Series) ***Anti-Robotgirl (M-Series) ***Anti-Wasabi ***Anti-Sandra **Dark Characters (M-Series) ***Dark Rintoo (M-Series) ***Dark Teddiursa ***Dark Tolee ***Dark Pachirisu **Element Engine Trio ***Engine Aquaspinner ***Engine Fire-on ***Engine Snowjet **Sandra Orriderchi (M-Series) **Fo (M-Series) **Unova Trio ***Snivy ***Tepig ***Oshawott **Zorua **Emolga **Calvin Kochino **Hera Modino **Shell **Coree **Sushi Pack (M-Series) ***Tako Maki (M-Series) ***Ikura Maki (M-Series) ***Kani Maki (M-Series) ***Maguro Maki (M-Series) ***Wasabi Pow (M-Series) **Chowder (M-Series) **Panini (M-Series) **Skunk (M-Series) **Fox (M-Series) **Rabbit (M-Series) **Creepie Creecher (M-Series) **Trump Card Sisterhood ***Diamond ***Ace ***Eevee **Mittens (M-Series) **Nemo (M-Series) **Miyoko **Poko **Darkrai **Timer *MS (M-Spy) **George Yukito **Fin **Sora **Roger **Mill **Melowo 'Future NEW Fireheart' *'Future Selena' *'Future Berry Blossom' *'Future Wendy' *'Future Dasher' *'Future Sweet Caramel' *'Future Moon' *'Future Melissa-2' *'Future Spiritchi' *'Future Friendtchi' *'Future Melissa' (appeared as a ghost) *'Future Chamametchi' (appeared as a ghost) *'Future Blueberry "Ellie" Cake' (main character) *'Future Starritchi' (appeared as a ghost) *'Future Richard Fletcher' (appeared as a ghost) *'Future Daneris' (main character) *'Future Snowdrop' *'Future Cynthia' 'Allies:' 'Future Heroes Series:' *'Sunny (Sunflower)' *'Blovy (Blover)' *'Sun-shroom' *'Harmonitchi' *'Nyxi' *'Pinkie Dash' *'Princess Skyla Devlin the 4th/Squirt' *'Mary the Fire Ghost' *'The Doctor' *'Kirakiratchi' *'Pianitchi' *'Coffretchi' *'Diane' *'Travis' *'Miraitchi' *'Clulutchi' *'Candy PakuPaku' *'Watchlin' *'Yuuko Aioi/Great Shock' *'Konata Izumi/Konatatchi' 'Young Investigators Series:' *'Joe' *'Mr. Clown' *'New Team 7' **'Ted' **'Pika' **'Pac' *'Katie (M-Series)' *'Milly (M-Series)' *'Gothita (M-Series)' *'Deerling (M-Series)' *'Drake' *'Hector' *'Miku' *'Nekko' *'Reverse' *Xtra Heroes **Ninja X **Director of H.A.V.E. **Spider Ronin **Konora **Geta Izuno **Kesoro Midate **Isame **Mera Indigo/Queen of the Pachirisu Clan **Ho Juang **Darth Kendor 'Cameo:' *Serene Hovington *Shizuka Hoverfield *Larudia "Laura" Trottingham *Hack Wire *Sentotchi 'Antagonists' *'The Great Evil' **'Green Version' **'Red Version' *'Stardust Ninja Dustards' *'Retro Ghouls' *'Gormins' *'Shadow Vampires' Background Information *From the Saru Photoshop Studio and the Yasai Detective Agency crew's perspective, this movie took place about a week after the events of "Project: Rider and Yasai Detective The Movie: The End of Alter Riders!?", which serves as a true finale to the Project: Rider Series and the M-Series. *The movie is unique than the previous installments of the Heroes Generation film series as it is: **Only counted as a Future Heroes Series movie, due to the 33rd YIS movie being counted as YIS' series finale. **Morely focuses on the New Fireside Crusaders Team. The characters from the M-Series Multiverse are B-Plot Characters while the Rider Warriors Series characters are support. The Original Team remains as support to the team, like the previous film. **Slightly darker in tone, due to the addition of a dystopian future. Several futuristic counterparts of the FC Heroes have different personality traits than their present-day counterparts. Due to this, several sorrowful momments are implemented to the movie. **Longest running time with the total of 161 minutes. **Acts as a series finale. **Doesn't have a Net Movie companion. *This movie marks the final appearance of the M-Series Multiverse characters. **It is also the final appearance of the Mikari Studio Crew and the Rider Warriors from the RW Series. *The storyline shifts between the present day and the future. *Starritchi is the only present day character to actually met Future Snowdrop, Future Daneris, Future Ellie and her future self. *Characters from two spin-offs Sunny's Heroic Misadventures and Gadget Agents made their first cameo appearance in the film. They are seen witnessing the giant wormhole created by The Great Evil. This is referenced in the two shows later on. **The events of the movie is apparently one of the reasons Laura decides to fight the Hyperspace monsters. **Rose Velvetina's cake shop actually made it's first cameo appearance in the movie. **The cave where it would become the headquarters of the Danville Branch Gadget Agents is shown during the credits. Zoey is seen along with the unfinished Lockseed Blaster, Hacking Device and the Memory Archer. **Sunny briefly sees Serene's mansion and commented on the statue, foreshadowing an episode of Sunny's Heroic Misadventures where Serene made her proper debut. *Anime characters Yuuko and Konata, who appeared as movie-exclusive characters in New Fireside Crusaders 2 The Movie: Dance of the Sakura Flowers, reappeared in their disguised forms. It is unknown how they manage to travel to the Phineas and Ferb Universe. *Cross Dimensional Power-ups: **MP-Oh Cosmic Tajador Fusion States combines with the Mega Galleon, NFC Team's ship-like vehicle, through the Mega Galleon Lockseed (which is created by Moon's future self) to form MP-Oh Cosmic Tajador Fusion States: Mega Galleon Arms. It's finisher is the MP-Oh Triple Dream Finish, in which it creates illusions of it's previous two upgraded forms: Tajador MP-Oh and MP-Oh Cosmic Tajador Fusion States, and simutaneosly attack the opponent. **Tsubasa gave Greatness, Rig, Jenny and Zen the Rider Warrior Keys, which gave them the weapons used by the Rider Warriors. The Rider Warrior Keys are represented by W, OOO, Fourze and Wizard Warriors, who made their appearances in Rider Warrior Decade. **Revoc's powers are augmented when fused with Astroswitches. *This movie marks the final time the NEW Fireheart Team are main and secondary characters. It is also the final time the Fireheart Team are supporting characters. They wouldn't have any major roles until the film Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time. *This is the only film in the Heroes Generation film series not feature any character from Kamen Rider Den-O as the Momotaros that appeared in the film is from the Rider Warriors Series. *This movie is so far the only installment of the Heroes Generation film series to be rated TV-PG. *The tagline of the movie is "The Hope for the Future Lies in The Past". *The instrumental version of 'Before My Body is Dry' from the anime Kill la Kill is played in the movie. *The supporting characters (excluding the Xtra Heroes) of both meta-franchise are the only characters to physically went to the future. The reason Starritchi is in the future is due to her consiousness being projected by Future Daneris. Continuity *The events of this movie is followed by Future Heroes Series: 4 Months After. Allusions *'Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai' - As with the previous installments, the movie is a loose counterpart to the third installment of the Super Hero Taisen films. Like Kamen Rider Taisen, the film morely focuses on the characters of one meta franchise. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Multiverse Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:Alternate Timelines Category:Series Finale Category:Future Heroes Series Category:Most Saddest Momments